


Always Meet Your Heroes

by moomer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Conventions, Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, John winchester is a bad dad, M/M, amirite?, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomer/pseuds/moomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write this when I realized that I really like convention AUs. </p><p>This is Dean and Charlie going to SexyCon, a Dr. Sexy, MD centric convention. They join the audience of a Q&A panel where Dean gets to talk to his celebrity crush, Castiel Novak.</p><p>I'm bad at summaries. I am also bad at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been betaed, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> My Tumblr is ayy-ayy-ron-burr, so feel free to message me there. I'm always open for prompts, and if I think I can get a story out of them I will definitely try. Thanks for reading :)

   Dean Winchester was aware of his status as a giant, obsessed nerd. He accepted that. What he couldn't accept, however, was the horrible reality that was SexyCon. All around him were hordes of people, all cosplaying one of two characters; Doctor Sexy, or his female companion Doctor Piccolo. It was practically torture. 

   "Charlie, remind me once again why I agreed to come with you?" He shifted in the tight pants he was made to wear. Dean's cosplay was surprisingly uncomfortable, considering it was barely more than a set of powder blue scrubs and an embroidered name. 

   "You know Dean, I didn't force you to come. I barely even asked." Charlie's smirk was well on its way to becoming a grin.

   Dean's scowl was enough of a response. 

***

   The duo walked the convention centre with confidence, being stopped left and right by fellow fans who wanted pictures. They not only had the best looking outfits, but were also two of the only people cosplaying supporting characters rather than the main stars. 

   Charlie, no matter what she wore, always managed to look amazing and true to the character she was role playing as. Dean believed it was because of her insane acting skills. That, or she was secretly a witch. This time, she wore a simple yellow cardigan over a black tee, and a pair of grey sweatpants. She kept her long red hair in a messy bun that looked like it has been there for days already, and her eyes were made restless with a touch of makeup. She genuinely looked the part of a tired hospital patient, the exact look she was going for as Amber Davis, the insomniac that lived in the inpatient psych ward. A fan favourite, really. 

   Dean took the role of Doctor Collins, the far too excitable pediatric surgeon, who had a habit of befriending those like Amber Davis. That was one of the reasons Dean and Charlie chose to go to the Con, the opportunity to cosplay as a pair was a huge selling point. The other being the fact that a panel featuring everyone's favourite actors was being held for the first time ever, meaning Dean had a chance to speak with Castiel Novak. There was a reason Dr. Collins was Dean's favourite, and that reason was Castiel. 

***

   Castiel, while not being the reason Dean _began_ watching the show, became the reason Dean continued watching the show. Dean's mother, Mary, upon discovery of Dr. Sexy, MD had developed a ritual of lazy Thursday afternoons with her eldest son, watching the four episode marathons that graced the only channel they could get on their cheap antennae television. Dean loved those days, up until his father, John, started a screaming match with Mary over the show, and how it turned his boy into a 'fairy'. Dean's parents divorced soon after that, leaving him and his little brother Sam living in cheap motels with their mother. After that, Dean suffered with the truth of who he was, refusing to spend barely any time with his mother. It wasn't until she got sick that he realized how stupid he was to have let his father dictate his life. The few months they had together were spent in hospitals, struggling to get food on the table and enough money to handle the medical bills. Mary passed a few weeks after Dean's 19th birthday, leaving behind two grieving boys and a mountain of debt.

   Dean couldn't bear to do anything that would remind him of his mother, too ashamed of how he acted toward her. He refused to sing, he refused to bake, and any time he saw those signature cowboy boots, he turned tail and hid from his mistakes rather than dealing with them. It wasn't until he was channel surfing that he came across the image of an angel. The man on the screen was barely a few years older than Dean himself, and yet there he was, outfitted in surgical gear with eyes such a piercing blue that they surpassed the camera and felt as if they were truly locked with his own. The man on screen opened his mouth to deliver a line, licking his lips slightly before simply stating, "Everything will be just fine, I promise."  
Dean knew right then that when his mother told him angels were watching out for him, this was exactly what she had meant.

***

   "Charlie, I'm dying here. When is it gonna start?" It was enough of a pain walking in the obscenely tight clothes, but standing still in the line up for the panel was both physically and mentally exhausting. 

   While Dean usually had no problem standing still for long periods of time, it was somewhat more challenging when all he could think of was how he could avoid making a fool of himself while in the presence of his biggest crush since middle school. Dean had no trouble admitting that he was ever so slightly in love with Castiel. It was hard for him not to get attached, especially when he discovered how truly incredible the man really was. Castiel, coming from an already well off family, had opted out of a paycheck for his work as Dr. Collins, instead asking for his payment to be sent to a real children's hospital, as a way of helping the kids who genuinely needed the help of doctors just like his character. If that wasn't enough to make Castiel irresistible to Dean, he didn't  know what else possibly was. 

   The doors to the conference room opened up, Dean and Charlie being two of the first people to get in. They found seats in the front row, strategically placed near the end of the row for better access to the microphones meant for fan questions. Dean's heart was racing in his chest, but Charlie was as calm and collected as ever. Dean's scrubs shifted as he sat, riding up uncomfortably.  
"Charlie, I told you these would be too tight, why didn't you listen?" He whispered harshly. Charlie smiled slightly and nodded toward a group of people a few feet away from them. They were all staring appreciatively at Dean, causing him to blush and nervously scratch his neck.  
"If they're staring at you like that, imagine what it'll be like for him." Her eyes shifted to the stage as the MC introduced the cast.

   "You don't even know if he's gay, or even bi!"  
Charlie leaned back in her chair.  
"Don't I?"  
Dean was not amused.  
"Charlie, tell me you did not hack him."  
"Who knows what I have and haven't done," she responded with a smirk.

   Dean glared at his friend, but his focus was taken from her and placed on the group of people in front of him. Sitting mere feet away from him, in all his glory, was none other than Castiel Novak himself. Dean was panicking. 

***

   "So, in season two, episode four, Dr. Sexy reveals to Piccolo that he is in love with her, but as the seasons progressed it was never acknowledged again. What was up with that?" Another Dr. Piccolo cosplayer was standing at the mic in front of Dean. He had to admit, he had been wondering the same thing after he had caught back up on the series.

   "Well, that's simple. It wasn't much of an outright confession on his part, if anything it was implied. We all know how our characters are with implications. I think Piccolo just never understood what he really meant when he spoke to her, and Sexy took it as her not feeling the same way."

   "Alright, thank you. That's what I thought, too."

   Dean was up next. He knew what his question would be, but the idea of actually speaking with Castiel was worrying. What if he messed up? He didn't want to look like an idiot. He stepped forward, filling the spot where the previous person was, taking a deep breath before speaking.

   "My question is for Castiel Novak. I had been watching this show from nearly the beginning, but something happened to me and I had stopped watching for years. It wasn't until I saw you while I was channel surfing one day that I started enjoying the show again. So first and foremost, I want to thank you." Dean paused for a second.  
"Anyway, my question is, when is Dr. Collins getting his own proper story arc? I know we learned bits and pieces of his life as he became more of a series regular, but when is he going to be more than just a supporting character? I mean, it's been two years since you joined the cast. It's time." Dean smiled at Castiel, his breath still a little shaky, but luckily he had sounded more confident than he felt as he spoke.

   "Well, thank you for what you said. It's great to hear that I helped you in some way. By the way, are you dressed as my character?" Castiel's deep voice lilted up as he asked Dean a question.

   "Um, yeah. My friend Charlie and I came together as Dr. Collins and Amber." Dean brought Charlie from behind him and showed off their paired looks. Castiel was smiling at Dean, albeit a little more disappointed than Dean wanted, but he didn't seem to be upset at the outfits.

   "You too look amazing together. That's the first time I've seen someone show up as me. Can you get your friend back with you?" Dean nodded and pulled Charlie back beside him. 

   "Look Anna, they're us!"

   Anna Milton, who played Amber Davis in the show, waved from the opposite end of the panel. One look at Dean and Charlie had a smile on both her and Castiel's faces.

   "Um, about my question.." Dean asked timidly.

   "Yes, you had a question about my story arc." Castiel remembered.  "I'm not a writer, so I don't know about Dr. Collins getting his own storyline very soon. My good friend Gabriel, here, is a writer though." He put his hand on the shoulder of the guy next to him before continuing.  
"I'll talk some sense into him. Maybe next season, I'll be the star of the show." Castiel finished with a laugh.

   "Here's to hoping. Thanks for answering my question, it was nice talking to you." Dean laughed too before returning to his seat.

***

   Charlie was up at the mic, going a mile a minute as she went through the entire cast, thanking them for their work. She stopped at Castiel last before asking her question, a mischievous look on her face that Dean didn't quite appreciate. 

   "Castiel, are you currently in a relationship? The tabloids never seem to have any information on your life, and I have a friend who desperately hopes you're single." Charlie smirked in Dean's direction as he sank lower into his chair. 

   "As of right now, no I'm very much single." Castiel chuckled.

   Dean knew what was coming next, and he had no doubt in his mind that he would be killing his friend later. He saw her gaze shift between him and the actor before she leaned into the microphone. 

   "Did you hear that, Dean? He's single! Now's your chance." She laughed. Dean was definitely blushing after that.

   "Wait, is that who was up here before? I thought that was your boyfriend." Castiel looked very confused. 

   Charlie giggled.  
    
   "We're not together like that. In fact, we're not each other's type, if you know what I mean." She winked at Anna Milton, who covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed.

   Castiel's face brightened at the news.  
"Oh, that's good to hear. He was cute."

   The MC spoke up as the crowd went nuts.  
"That's it for today, thank you to all the wonderful people who asked questions, and thank you to the cast for being so delightful. Goodbye everyone, hope you had a fantastic time!"

***

   Dean couldn't believe it. Castiel had called him cute. Charlie walked beside him as they exited the room.

   "Don't think just cause he called me cute that you're gonna get a free pass on what you did."

   "C'mon Dean, you know it was worth it. There's an autograph signing. Maybe you can talk to him again."  
Dean had no choice but to be dragged away by the redhead. 

   The line for autographs was understandably long, especially as people took their chance to speak to their favourite actors. Dean was growing impatient. He needed to speak to Castiel again soon, and try to work out if he was just kidding or not. Dean doubted the actor, who could have any number of beautiful people for himself, would think he of all people was cute. It just didn't make sense to Dean. He remained lost in thought before a familiar voice spoke to him.

   "Nice to see you again."

   Dean broke free of his thoughts as he acknowledged the man in front of him. Castiel was even more attractive up close. Dean couldn't find the words to respond to the actor, so he simply nodded in agreement. 

   "So, what is it you want signed?" Castiel asked amusedly. He was obviously aware of Dean's trouble communicating.

   "Oh. I brought my copy of season seven, I was wondering if you could sign the cover?" What a stupid question. Of course he would sign it, that's what he was sitting there to do. Dean was an idiot. 

   Castiel took the DVD box in his hand, slipping the cover out of the plastic and signing right over his own face. He smiled at Dean as he handed it back.

   "Hope that's what you came here for," He said with a wink.  
"Now, I've got a pretty long line to work through here. I'll see you around, Dean."  
Dean exited the line and looked down at his autograph. 

   _For the hot guy in the tight scrubs. Call me. (555)237-9092_

***

   Dean stared at the number written on his DVD case. He had Castiel Novak's number. He took out his phone and quickly dialed, being greeted by the gruff voice he had just spoken with.

   "Hey, it's Dean. I'm free tonight, if you want to meet up." Dean went straight to the point, hoping he wasn't coming on too strong.

   "That sounds perfect. I've got work to do right now, but when I'm done I'll see where we can go."

   "Great. See you then."

   Dean hung up his cell before dialing Charlie, who was missing somewhere in the autograph lines.

   "Heya, Dean-o. What's up?"

   "You know how I said earlier that I wouldn't forgive you for what you did?"

   "Yeah? What about it?"

   "You're forgiven."


End file.
